House of Anubis season 4
by crazybearlol
Summary: Everyone is going to the anubis academy but Patricia. When a new student arrives sibuna discovers they are not the only ones with secrets. Will they work together to solve the mystery? Or will they work against each other?


Fabian's Pov

I'm so excited to be coming back and seeing all my friends but what I'm not looking forward to is another mystery. But I don't think there will be another one... Right?

Once I got out the car all I saw was this creepy old looking building. I went to go see what house I'm going to stay at. I saw that I was going to be with all my friends but one.

Fabian Rutter

Eddie Miller

Amber Millington

Jerome Clarke

Alfie Lewis

Joy Mercer

Mara Jaffray

KT Rush

Willow Jenks

I didn't see Patricia I already knew that Eddie was not going happy about this. I saw Victor so I went to go ask him." Hey Victor do you know anything about Patricia not coming back?" I asked." She got a Scholarship to another college just go to your house and get unpacking." So I went to the house and started unpacking.

Amber's Pov

I'm so excited so be coming and to see all my friends. Once I got out the car I pay my driver and walked to the house I'm staying at.

Once I got there the person I saw was Fabian."hey Fabian I missed you!" I said giving him a hug."I missed you too" he said hugging me back. The next thing I heard was the door opening and someone screaming my name and hugging me.

Alfie's Pov

Once I got there I went to go see what house I'm staying in. I saw my name and I saw Amber's name there too. Once I saw her name I immediately went straight to the house.

When I arrived at the house. I heard Fabian and Amber talking I just couldn't take it anymore. I just dropped my stuff ran into the living room and gave Amber one big hug."I missed you so much!" I said.

"I missed you too!" She said hugging back."uh guys I have bad news" I heard Fabian say."What is it?"I asked him."Patricia isn't coming back what do we do when Eddie finds out?" He said.

"When I find out what?" I heard somebody say. But I knew that voice and I knew it was Eddie.

Eddie Pov

When I got here I was so excited that I get to see all my friends. I went to get my schedule for school then I went to see what house I'm going to. Once I knew what house I'm going to I immediately went to the house without looking who's going to be there.

I got there I heard people talking and I realized that it was Alfie, Fabian, and the person I couldn't believe... Amber. I walked to the door and all of a sudden I heard Fabian say my name.

Once I heard what he said I got curious and decided to go in." When I find out what?" I said immediately walking in and sitting on the couch.

"Eddie!" They all said at the same time. "When I find out what?" Getting a little mad." That... That we have a I need a hair cut" Fabian said. I already knew was lying,

"Fabian you are so bad at lying now tell when I will find out what?!" I said getting really mad." Alright you will eventually find out" he said." Find out what?" I asked curious.

"Patricia isn't coming back" he said. After that last sentence I felt my heart sank and I walked our without saying another word.i could hear Alfie, Fabian, and Amber calling my name but I didn't care I just ignored it.

| 3 hours later | Still Eddie's Pov

I've just been in my room unpacking and crying, I just couldn't take the news that Patricia wasn't coming back. After I finish unpacking I just sat there on my bed thinking of all the times I had with Patricia.

"Eddie" I heard Fabian knocking on the door." Come in" I said. He came and sat on the other bed." Look I know it's tough for you with Patricia leaving without saying but you know you have to move on sometimes." He said." I know but she was the only person I ever loved." I said starting to cry again.

"I know but you know you can always find another and if you don't I bet she would still want you to move on." He said with every feeling he's got." You know what you're right. I should just move on and enjoy what I have." I said cheering up.

"Good now do you want to have dinner everyone is going to be there" he asked." Sure"

| After dinner | Still Eddie

"So how do you feel?" I heard Fabian say." Better" i replied." Fabian?" I heard Joy say.

Fabian Pov

I was just asking Eddie if he feels better and all of a sudden I hear Joy call my name." Yeah Joy?" I say." How was your summer with Mara?" She asks. What she asks me was bad I just looked at Mara and she looked at me.

"Well Joy-" I was about to say something until Amber interrupted me." Whoa you're going out with Mara!? How much did I miss?!" She screamed." Amber I think you mean went out." I corrected her.

" No way you guys split up?" Joy asked. "Yeah we thought that our relationship was to unstable so we decided to break up." I said.

Eddie Pov

After I heard that I thought that all this was getting awkward so I decided to leave. I got up from the couch and left the house and went for a walk.

It was 8:00 and the moon was up and full and bright. I just walked around getting to see how the school looked like. Then all of a sudden somebody just runs into me.

? Pov

My plane had landed late so I came around the night. Anyways once I got here I notice that the teachers had left the schedules out. I just grabbed mine and started walking.

I was taking a look at my schedule seeing what classes I have and what house I'm going to once I saw it said I'm going to Anubis house.

I just took one more good look at my schedule and then I bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

Eddie Pov

Once I saw the person on the ground I immediately helped them up." I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said trying to see if the person is a girl or a boy then when the person Looked up I saw it was a girl.

"No I'm sorry if I wasn't looking down at my schedule this wouldn't have happened." She said innocently." It's cool" I said. "My name's Mae." She said. " I'm Eddie" I said." I'm kinda lost can you help me get to Anubis house?" She asked." I'm actually going there right now I can walk you?" I asked." Sure why not." She said.

We just started walking to Anubis house and getting to know each other. By the looks of it I think we are going to be great friends.

Hope you liked it and Kelli Berglund is playing the character Mae from how to build a better boy anyways I'll be back with another chapter soon!:)


End file.
